Crimson Lotus
|image=Crimson Lotus Pair.gif |kanji=紅蓮 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Guren |literal english=Crimson Lotus |jutsu classification=Fighting Style |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Hitomoshi Shakunetsu (E'Athanata), Chizuru Uzumaki (E'Athanata), Atsui Uzumaki (E'Athanata), Yuno Chōjin |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} A style based around fluid motion and bodily control combined with high-level chakra control and surgical precision, is a style of fighting that puts extensive focus on physical and spiritual balance. Comparable to a cross between the Hidden Leaf Style Lotus Techniques and the Hyuga Clan's Gentle Fist, this unusual taijutsu style is a unique style of combat who's practitioners strike erratically, uninhibited, with an explosive fury and without any second thoughts about their actions. When the user enters the Crimson Lotus stance, they become an unpredictable and nearly unstoppable force of destruction and chaos. Overview The Crimson Lotus style is based off of several different styles of martial arts. However, teaching of the Crimson Lotus style focuses training on the basic combat forms and techniques of these styles in order to give the practitioner a solid foundation and enable them to develop their own techniques and fighting style. As a result of practicing so many fighting styles and the hellish training underwent on a daily basis, the Crimson Lotus style can transform a weak person into a powerful and extremely versatile fighter. Even though the style seems irregular and off balance it takes the utmost balance to be successful. To excel one must be relaxed and flow with ease from technique to technique, with swaying, drinking, and falling all used to throw off opponents. The movements in the style are fast, graceful and agile, allowing the practitioner to dart around their opponent(s), landing powerful blows striking nerve endings, joints and obviously bones. The style also used various acrobatic maneuvers like flips, wall runs, knee slides, sliding tackles, rolls, tumbles etc. Benefits of Physical Training * Those who train in the Crimson Lotus style undergo rigorous and grueling training. Because of this hellish training, the practitioner's endurance grows to a considerably high level. Even when battered, bleeding and barely conscious, the practitioner is able to unleash powerful techniques against enemies. * The training constantly focuses on boosting the user's speed, enough to the point the user can close a considerable distance in seconds before even mastering the technique. * The training also boosts the practitioner's strength to high levels. Their arm strength is great enough to allow them to lift and pull large amounts of weight and knock out less skilled opponents with a single strike. Their leg strength is great enough to withstand tremendous amount of impact, such that they are able to kick an opponent underwater without facing any resistance from it. During a later stage of the training, the practitioner's leg strength and dexterity are pushed to higher levels, granting them greater agility and sense of balance. the practitioner also develops high level acrobatic abilities, able to easily scale and glide down a cliff-side with complete control and no wasted movement. The unique physical conditioning regimen of the training rebuilds the practitioner's musculature, making their physique lean but well-defined. Benefits of Chakra Training * The practitioner must balance the physical training with spiritual training. One part of the spiritual training is learning Sei Ki, a style which allows the practitioner to fight with a calm and peaceful spirit instead of with rage and anger. This allows them to calmly observe their opponents and see what is in their heart. Truly talented practitioners are even able to, when their emotions get the better of them, take advantage of their anger and channel it into their Sei Ki. Aside from the potency of a practitioner's chakra, those truly talented practitioners' chakra control is also well developed, allowing them to use highly advanced and complicated Sei ki techniques such as the Ryuusei Seikūken instantly and to a near-perfect degree. * Another attribute of the mental training is building up a tenacity to maintain one's cool and fight with focus on just landing a decisive hit on their opponent. This focus on landing a decisive blow as opposed to several crippling blows links into the third attribute of the mental training, which is learning to nullify an opponent's attack by hitting it with a precise burst of chakra of perfectly opposite speed and energy. If performed correctly, this technique can even neutralize an opponent's movements. However, the precision required means that very few ever truly master this portion of the technique, though the training to learn it still teaches the user precise chakra control, allowing them to waste less chakra when performing ninjutsu, etc., while at the same time teaching them how to utilize precise bursts of chakra to perfom incredible feats of speed, agility, and power. Drawbacks The Crimson Lotus style is not without drawbacks, however. Like many fighting styles, the Crimson Lotus style is heavily rooted in the legs, to the point that without them the style could not function. Secondly, the training is excruciating difficult, requiring the utmost dedication just to learn the basics. There is also the fact that the training is very dangerous to the practitioner's body, placing heavy risk of permanent injury. In addition to the strain placed on the body, the simple act of learning this style is quite straining on the mind and spirit. Because of the precise chakra control necessary to the style, a practitioner must constantly control their chakra throughout the training. Also, spiritual training for the Crimson Lotus style involves extensive practice of the fundamental stances, which are the backbone of the entire style. However, at the same time, this focus on the fundamentals is also its greatest weakness, as the fundamentals of the style are based on common fighting styles. Because of this, anyone who is well acquainted with the styles that make up Crimson Lotus can easily predict the practitioner's movements by watching their stances. Trivia * The Crimson Lotus is based on 5 real-world martial arts: the Zui Quan style and Chinese Kenpō of Chinese martial arts, the Muay Thai style of Thai martial arts, and the Aikido style and Jujutsu style of Japanese martial arts. * The acrobatic manuevers rather similar to Parkour and Free Running combined with gymnastiics. Category:Fighting Styles